


Alive At Night

by laurentsaint



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mind Meld, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurentsaint/pseuds/laurentsaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim won't ever admit just how much he loves melding with his First Officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive At Night

Spock's mind, to Jim, is overwhelmingly bright and brilliant and beautiful. Jim won't ever admit just how much he loves mind melding with his First Officer, (and he certainly won't ever admit to wandering around a little longer or delving in a tiny bit deeper than he should) whenever the opportunity arises. 

The first time they meld, Jim is astounded. 

As their minds connect and their thoughts slip together, he feels as if someone is shining a flashlight straight into his eyes with the sole intent of blinding him. 

Spock's mind is a boundless city of perfect crystal skyscrapers containing endless, endless knowledge. Jim decides he would like nothing more than to spend the rest of his days exploring each and every one, slowly discovering the secrets of the universe. 

Distracted, Jim does not notice the bright bursts of colour flitting and flashing through the gaps of diamond like a city alive at night. 

He turns, caught like a deer in headlights as he collides with a flash of hot pink light flying at breakneck speed. He is immediately enveloped by an overpowering bout of passion and lust and love-

And suddenly Jim is alone in his mind. 

Jim is alone in his mind, staring into chocolate eyes widened with concern.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time you press the kudos button, a unicorn smiles. 
> 
> And every time you comment, that unicorn has parents.


End file.
